


18th century russian sculpture

by royalliest



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Other characters too minor to really name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalliest/pseuds/royalliest
Summary: College AU. Kazunari holds a party in his apartment, and his roommate Tsuzuru meets a handsome international student from Kazunari’s 18th century Russian Sculptures class.
Relationships: Citron/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	18th century russian sculpture

**Author's Note:**

> I’m American and have no idea how Japanese college works, so for this they’re all Japanese-American or international students roughly 18-24 and don’t use honorifics (all first names or nicknames)

“You what?! In this shitty apartment?!” Tsuzuru slumps onto the offcolor couch next to Misumi. Kazunari high fives Misumi, and joins him on the couch to sandwich Tsuzuru. 

“It’s gonna be hype, lit, beast-“  
“-triangular!” Misumi and Kazunari high five over the top of Tsuzuru’s head buried in his hands. “Look Tsuzurun, you know we’re the only place our friend group has that’s big enough to do this and Massun already said yes if he can blast his altrock Spetify playlist...”

He slouches lower into the couch. “When you said party, I thought you meant the Saturday DND group at our place for once, not turning this place into a frat house!” 

“I mean... it’s them, and a couple other people from my 18th century Russian sculptures class, and a few friends you already know. It’ll be fine~!” 

“We invited Omi from accounting, he’ll help out for sure! He promised to bring triangular snacks~” Misumi nods very quickly, while Kazunari also catches on to also nod in sync.

Tsuzuru groans. After a moment, he mutters, “You know what? As long as I don’t have to do anything. Omi’s cool, I trust him, whatever, clean up afterwards, especially Masumi. And no more triangles in the sink!”

Misumi and Kazunari both salute, then immediately turn to their phones to send out invitations. 

...

As Tsuzuru approaches his apartment door after work on Saturday, he hears muffled voices and the sound of what Kazunari dubbed “the sickest guitar solo in existence” on Masumi’s playlist blasting through the windows.

Unlocking the door, a wave of heat hits his face, and Kazunari excitedly waves him into a group of students chatting in the living room. Tsuzuru stops to take his jacket and shoes off, and tosses his bag onto a chair.

“Heyyy, this is my roommate Tsuzurun!” A chorus of hellos greets him from the group. Tsuzuru attempts a small wave, and an awkward smile. 

“Ok, so, you know Omi already, and our DND group here, for everyone else this is Itarun, Sakkun, and Tsumu, and Chikage, Frooch, Citron are the boys from Russian sculptures, and Taks is Tsumu’s roommate!” Kazunari rapid-fire names off every single person in the circle. “I’ll introduce you to everyone else later, when they’re not smoking in the kitchen.” 

Tsuzuru frowns, and asks the serious-looking blond guy sitting to his left, “So what are your actual names? Sorry for Kazunari in advance, he’s terrible for high blood pressure.” He says it speaking normally, but repeats it at almost a shout over the music when the guy doesn’t respond.

“Sakyo. Nice to meet ya. Kazunari never mentioned your name as well...?” Sakyo unwraps his fingers from around his beer and shakes Tsuzuru’s hand. 

“Oh, I’m Tsuzuru. Nice to meet you too. How’d you meet Kazunari in... Russian sculptures?” 

“Close nickname to the real thing, lucky. Well, he pestered me into being in his project group with Citron and Chikage-“ Sakyo gestures in the direction of two other guys, “-and unfortunately, we’re friends now. He bribed me with the promise of free alcohol, so I showed up.” 

Tsuzuru nods. “What are you studying? I’m a complit major.” He swaps small chat with Sakyo and finds out that he is a graduate student in accountancy, and had been taking 18th century Russian sculptures at the request of Chikage, a grad student from overseas. 

(“He won’t tell me what the hell he’s studying and he won’t tell you, at any rate,” Sakyo mutters between gulps of a new glass of vodka. “I’ve been trying to figure it out, but between this Russian sculptures class and an advanced cryptology course, he seems to be studying a shitload of random things.” Tsuzuru can only nod. Of course Kazunari finds that hilarious. Of course he had made friends with that guy immediately.) 

Sakyo notes that the last person in their Russian sculptures project group, Citron, is an international undergrad student with a double major in political science and linguistics. 

(“He speaks like he has no idea what the hell he’s doing, but he might, or he might actually not know what the hell he’s doing.” Tsuzuru nods again.)

“Well, I’ve been working on an original play for my theater club about international students at our college, can you introduce me to Citron and Chikage so I can, uh, pick their brains about it?” Tsuzuru stammers. “Ah, uh... they seem busy chatting in the kitchen with the others, but I don’t know any other international students and I’m bad with weed.”

“No problem.” Sakyo stands up to stride across the apartment and hollers into the kitchen. “Hey, Chikage, Citron, get over here. Our local playwright wants an interrogation.” 

Kazunari snickers over from the kitchen hearing that. “Complit, more like comphet, am I right boys? Think he just wants to talk to them cause they’re hot?” Banri chuckles. “Look, I’m not gay, but I have eyes. Fuck yeah, that’s what he’s doing.” He high fives Tenma and Misumi.

Tsuzuru yells back. “I heard that, Kazunari! Not all theater dudes are gay! Just because I liked Glee in high school-“ 

Before he can continue, Chikage wanders over and looms over where Tsuzuru is sitting. He swears he can feel a cold aura radiating from Chikage as he asks, “The special kind? Or?” 

“Excuse me, what?”

“Special interrogations techniques, or?” Chikage’s eyes scan up and down Tsuzuru’s body. “I take extra fees for that.” Tsuzuru yelps, and moves to scoot away, crashing into another person suddenly seated on the couch.  
“God I’m so sorry - also I meant to ask you questions not - whatever Sakyo implied - also I’m sorry,” Tsuzuru rambles, switching between the guy squished next to him and Chikage’s wide grin. 

“He was just joking! He does that all the lime,” 

“Time,” Tsuzuru corrects. “You mean time, right...?” As he makes eye contact with the guy seated to the left for the first time at the party, he’s startled to notice bright periwinkle eyes on a slim, smooth face. He takes note of the gently tousled blond hair against brown skin, and gulps. 

“Sure! Why not?” Citron grins. Sakyo sighs, and Chikage sits down next to Tsuzuru. “This is Tsuzuru. Kazunari actually gave him a nickname close enough to his real one. He wants reference for his play on international students. Talk. Or actually, yell over this atrocious music. I’m getting another drink,” 

A new song starts, and Citron noticeably perks up in his seat and yells along, “Party rockers in the hooooouse tonight!” Over the sound of the speakers and rattling bass, Tsuzuru yells back. “It’s party rock is! Get it right!” 

They start making out in the middle of the apartment and the stoned guys from the kitchen start hollering and wolf whistling. The End

**Author's Note:**

> based off A3eng Clockwork rankings, gave up at the end


End file.
